Talk:David "Section" Mason
His Birth He would have had to have been born around 1988-1999. This is to the due fact that he might be young, I'm not sure yet. If you work it out,Tell me what you find. 14:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I seen a guy called Harper or somethin maybe thats Masons other son ive got to say they look amazingly similar. I think you'll find that Harper is his surname 19:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) We may never see the birth of D.Mason, through. 15:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 01:57, May 3, 2012 (UTC) he might be MASON's GRAND son that would more reliable! :Yep, being his grandson would be more plausible. If Mason was like 50 when he gave birth to David, David would be 42 at the time of the game. There's 92 years between Mason birth in 1933, and 2025. For me it's more like three generations, than two. Linkinito 21:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :If he's the son of Alex Mason, why did Mason not name him Viktor or something in honor of Viktor Reznov from BO1? I guess he just likes that name. Also, has anyone noticed he's using the MW2 Ranger model? I recognized the outfit. I think that's just a placeholder or somthing like that. Or he might be in the Rangers, and it's intentional. Either way, going back to the topic, how would Mason's kid be fighting considering that there is a large gap between BO and BO2? If D-man was born during the 70's, he'd be 40 years of age, and the 80's, 30, and so forth. Also, Linkinito, I got confused, did you mean that his spouse gave birth? Age-wise, if David is 42, then he would be a lot like Captain Price, who is old and fighting. :Did you see him cocking that TDI kard in the trailer cos that could be put in the weapons section 09:06 May 5 2012 Alex Mason probably won't retire until he is in his 50s or 60s. Thats plenty of time for him to have a kid. :3 08:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "If Mason was like 50 when he gave birth to David" Holy shit I didn't know men could give birth 09:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) There should be a citation beside each part of the bio info (birth year, height, weight); otherwise, it is all fanon. Dawth Mawl 21:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) There's no comfirmation of David Mason's birth yet, so I don't think we should add anything. And there is also Operation Charybdis that you guys shound keep in mind. As of October 1978, the CIA were making plans on eliminating Alex Mason (along with Hudson and Weaver). I heard from someone that the Op must've been successful, because if it wasn't, and Alex Mason is still alive, they don't think the CIA will allow David to join, seeing as his father is the target of a CIA Op. I'm not too sure about that, but yeah. And Linkinto, there's a possibility that David is 40+, thus his Alex can be 92 at 2025. Sofiamakarovna 09:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots???????/ How do we know any of these screenshots are from HIS point of view? What says it isn't from any other playable characters viewpoint? Is there actual evidence tht says yes, that is him ?? Nism100 09:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) THE SOURCES DAVID WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?!? 20:53, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ^For the last time, Mason, where is the sources? I don't know, maybe the 3ARC people? Don't they count as "Sources" How do we know his name is david? 20:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) David Mason's dossier What's up with the pic of David Mason's dossier? It's so...blurry! Dawth Mawl 22:39, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, i think 3ARC is purposely holding back info :) They're crazy, mysterious and smart people. Remember the Maverick's Code and the GKNOVA6 page? I hope there'll be another code or something like that :P Sofiamakarovna 09:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) It is still readable though. You can still see his name is David Mason, he's 6'1, 200 lbs and is 45. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''DrRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 10:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but the info below in the white boxes aren't legible. 'Sofiamakarovna 09:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC)' Harper simillarities Am I the only person who thinks he looks like Harper but with more facial hair? Maybe when the game comes out I'll be able to tell them apart better Actually Alex Mason's SON? Looking back at the text documents on the terminal in Black Ops, I just thought of something. I personally think it's a lot more likely for David Mason to be Alex's nephew, not son, for three reasons. If him being his son has been comfirmed somewhere, let me know, because I haven't found a source. 1. Since his mind is still someone brainwashed, he probably would have name his kid after Viktor Reznov, or maybe even Jason or Greg after Hudson and Weaver. 2. A guy that messed up in the head has no motivation to have a child whatsoever. After the smoking blonde quickly rejected Mason, why would any reasonable woman want a man this mentally unstable? I guess a mentally unstable woman, if there is a chance. 3. In text documents, his sister Marion Mason mentions to him that her kids talk about, "their hero Uncle Alex." One of the children might have wanted to take up after his uncle, and help his country in combat. ThePythnator (talk) 12:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC) He is Alex's son, hence one of the endings (The "Happy" Ending) of BO2 showing him being glad to see his father. Now, the question is, who was his mother? I am not very good at telling nationalities, so I don't know yet, and it looks like Alex Mason is single, so presumably he was messing around with the ladies back in his day, and one day, David Mason was born. Perhaps Weaver/Hudson/Woods introduced Alex to someone, and ta-da, the protagonist of BO2 was born. Page rename Should the page be renamed to include David's nickname, Section? He is constantly called by that, similar to Soap. RdJokr (talk) 14:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Section's Wife/Girlfriend and Children In Odysseus in BO2, one can enter David Mason's room on the ''Obama and pick up a picture. However, I looked at some other pictures on the wall, and one of them showed a blonde woman and another showed two/three young boys. I believe these people may be David's family. Remi Trace (talk) 02:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, if you saw that pictures in his room it may be the case. I didn't see those pictures, thanks! Gunman for real (talk) 15:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Section Why do people keep removing Section from the page name? That is how he is mostly referred to in the game, so we should stick to that. Just like Soap. name david manson height 1.90 eyses hazel hair brown weapon titus-6 m8a1 scar-h m27 rank lieutenant comander ages 35 5 Endings The 5th is when Alex Mason survives but not Chloe or Menendez. Future tense This page needs to be rewritten in future tense to match the style of the other character pages. It is currently in past tense. Anyone up for it? I might do it myself, but probably not for a while since I've more important things to do. 01:35, September 12, 2013 (UTC)